The present invention relates to useful and novel silicon-containing organic compounds for use as starting materials of such functional polymer materials as electrically conductive materials and photoresists, and a process for preparing the same.
Recently, polysilanes have been found to have such properties as electrical conductivity and photolyric property, and attempts to use them as electroconductive materials and resist materials have been conducted. Particularly, silicon-containing organic polymers having on the main chains thereof a .pi.-electron type aromatic ring and silicon have been found to exhibit an electrical conductivity of the semiconductor level upon doping, and attempts to use them as electroconductive materials have been made.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open No.60-8839A there are disclosed a process for preparing poly(disilanylenephenylene) derivatives and utilization thereof, in which the said polymers are used as resist materials, utilizing the photolyric property thereof, and there is obtained a pattern with a stroke width of 0.5 .mu.m.
In Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos.3-6231A and 3-6232A it is disclosed that compounds having a high electrical conductivity are obtained by adding a dopant to poly(disilanylenenaphthylene) derivatives. As the said dopant, a Lewis acid such as SbF.sub.5 is used thereon. And it is disclosed therein that the said polysilane compounds exhibit an electrical conductivity of 10.sup.-2 to 10 S/cm.
Further, in Japanese Patent Laid Open No.3-146522A it is disclosed that SbF.sub.5 is added as a dopant to poly[2,5-(disilanylene)thienylene] derivatives and that the said polysilanes exhibit an electrical conductivity of 10.sup.-2 to 10 S/cm.
In the case of such polysilanes, however, there remain problems to be solved; for example, their photostability is low because they have a photolytic property, the production monomers is not easy, and substituent groups on silicon are limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide starting compounds (polymers) capable of compensating for the drawbacks, e.g. photolysis, of the above materials and to be used for the production of novel silicon-containing organic polymers which permit introduction of electron withdrawing groups of electron donating groups.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing such silicon-containing organic polymers easily and efficiently.